Who's Santa Claus?
by VannuroRB
Summary: It's Yami's, Marik's, and Bakura's first Christmas, and they debate about how Santa Claus came about. Merry Christmas everyone!


Merry Christmas!

Got that out of the way. Well it wouldn't be my Christmas without a one shot, and what better way to write one then to have a debate about Santa Claus?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who's Santa Claus? ~<p>

Yami was stood by the Christmas tree he and Yugi had set up just an hour ago, their friends Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou had come over to help yet it seemed only Joey helped while the hikari's kept their other halves in order. Yami picked up the star and eyed the top of the tree, he reached out to try and slip its spiral wire over the tree but found he was too short to reach it, a frown set on his face as he stood on tip toes and tried to slip it yet it was still that inch out of reach but he wasn't going to give up easily.

'Here I'll do it shorty' Joey chuckled as he took the star out of Yami's hands and put it over the top himself.

'I'm not short' Yami protested.

Joey raised his brow before putting his hand over Yami's head and measuring it against his shoulder 'Well you're shorter than me'.

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand 'Ignore him Mou hitori no boku' Yugi then looked to the tree that was covered in tinsel, lights and hanging ornaments 'The tree looks really pretty'.

'I think it's missing something' Marik commented looking at the tree.

The three teens turned to him with a raised brow 'Like what?'

'I think it needs to be burnt' Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at Marik's suggestion 'You know, black trees will make a few people turn their heads'.

Ryou had to nudge Bakura to silence his laughing while Yugi pulled Yami to sit down next to him 'What kind of moron sets a Christmas tree on fire?' Joey questioned.

'Why me of course' Marik smirked 'I would've done it too if Malik hadn't taken the lighter'.

'I think anything you handle is considered dangerous' Malik mumbled.

'Besides, it'll burn down anyway. Christmas is the time for fires'.

'Well we make sure the wiring is safe and we turn the lights off before we go to bed' Yugi corrected with a smile 'I'm sure the only fire will be when we're cooking'.

'Man, Christmas dinner…' Joey said distantly as he let himself fall into the space next to Yami.

'It sounds like it's going to be a fun time this Christmas' Yami said to Yugi.

'Of course! Since it's your first I'm going to make it the best for you'.

'Please, Christmas is a sham' Bakura grumbled with his arms crossed.

'Bakura…' Ryou whispered tugging on his shirt.

'I still haven't figured out who Santa Claus is' Marik rubbed his head lightly 'I heard some mother saying it…'

'You don't know who Santa Claus is?' Yugi questioned.

Marik let out a laugh 'Oh I know who he is! Fat man in red gives presents' Marik then went to rubbing his chin 'I just want to know where he spawned from…'

Everyone—apart from Bakura—raised their brows 'Spawned from?' They repeated.

'Yeah, I mean what got people started this whole tradition of this man giving presents to people'.

'A sham probably' Bakura mumbled.

'Ah…that's quite interesting' Yami agreed frowning in thought 'I bet it was from an ordinary guy…'

'Umm…Yami I-'

'Who was really rich' Yami continued 'So he gave people money every Christmas, but then his money ran out so instead he made gifts for the people and left them behind. I'm betting it's a British idea…from the Victorian era!'

'That…sounds like a Christmas carol' Joey commented.

'Huh?'

'You know, with Scrooge being mean and stuff? Then he buys that turkey'.

'Oh…right…'

Yugi gave a shy smile 'Well actually-'

'I know the answer' Marik spoke smugly with a smirk.

'Oh really?' Bakura questioned.

'Yes. Santa Claus…was a murderer!'

Everyone fell silent and stared at Marik 'Is…that so?' Malik queried.

'Totally! It would be like this creepy dude stalking single women-no men! And then he'd cut off a part of their body, wrap it up and send it to their families. And no one caught him until he died. So people celebrate his death by sending presents to each other…but not of body parts sadly'.

Everyone grimaced 'That sounds more like a Halloween tradition then a Christmas one…' Malik commented.

'What? People have done weirder'.

'Pfft please' Bakura sighed as he rested his head in his hand 'It's obviously a ruse that parents made when their children began asking questions like "where did my doll come from?" or "How much did it cost?" So a couple made Santa Claus up to trick their children, and when it worked effectively they spread it to other couples'.

'Mine was better' Marik pouted.

'Marik yours had violence!' Malik hissed.

'So?'

'So that doesn't define Christmas!'

'It would make it a good story anyway!'

'It sounds like Sweeny Todd!'

'I think my theory is the best' Yami mumbled.

Yugi bit his lip 'Umm…guys I know where it came from'.

The three dark's turned to Yugi with a confused face, the smaller male moved closer to the edge of the seat 'Well…firstly there's the three wise men from the bible'.

'What have they got to do with it?' Bakura growled lightly.

'Well they give Jesus presents right? So…I guess it's bounced from that. A-And then there's Saint Nick'.

'Who's Saint Nick?' Marik questioned.

'He was this man, who used to sneak into poor people's homes and leave money behind him…the two sort of came together I guess, and then Santa Claus was born'.

Marik hummed before smirking 'My idea was ten times better'.

'Oh stop your gloating!' Malik hissed and swatted his arm 'You're intolerable!'

'Hey! I have an opinion and I have the right to express it!'

'Urgh!'

Yugi chuckled and turned to Joey 'Hey Joey, do you want to help with the sleeping bag?' Yugi asked.

'Sure' Joey smiled as he stood up 'Get away from these weirdoes' any day'.

'Hey I'm not a weirdo' Yami defended only getting a smirk from Joey before the two teens disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>When it was late at night and their friends—all but Joey—had left for the day the three teens rested down, Joey slept on the floor in the spare sleeping bag while Yugi and Yami shared the bed together. Yami frowned in his sleep as he heard movement from downstairs, he fluttered his eyes open and weakly looked to the door, hearing more movement before turning to Yugi and shaking his shoulder.<p>

'Yugi' He whispered 'Yugi, I think someone's in the house'.

'Mmm…tomorrow Yami' Yugi mumbled before turning over.

Yami rolled his eyes before slipping out of the bed and gently walked across the room so he didn't make any noise; he then opened the bedroom door and climbed down the stairs before peeking in each room to check for any intruder, going in the living room until last before frowning again.

'Huh…I could have sworn…' Yami then glanced to the tree seeing some added presents under the tree 'I don't remember them…'

Yami then turned to the window as he heard bells chiming against each other, Yami moved closer before looking out into the clear crispy night, Yami couldn't see anything suspicious out in the road yet the chiming still occurred.

It was then he looked up into the inky black sky seeing a black shadow of something moving across the moon before disappearing altogether, Yami stared at a few moments before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

'Man I must be tired' Yami mumbled before shuffling out of the room and back to bed.

* * *

><p>I hope you all have a fun and merry Christmas!<p>

I know I'm having fun with games for my Christmas hehe.

Review if you like!


End file.
